


The happiness what I want.

by marrymecap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Novelette, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap





	The happiness what I want.

黃昏時分。

收音機傳來優雅的古典樂曲，索爾一時興起，把坐在沙發上看書的史蒂芬拉起來跳舞。

「這是我們阿斯嘉宮廷舞會經常跳的舞步。」

史蒂芬不敢說自己的舞步其實沒那麼好，但還是跟著索爾的帶領搖擺身體。

「你跟我，都是身體上難以留下傷痕的人，」他拉住史蒂芬的手腕，碰了下他的腹部，再將他的手掌放在自己的左胸上，「但無論你的傷好得多麼快，都會在我這裡留下疤痕。」

X X X

他們各自過了一個慵懶的下午。

史蒂芬躺在沙發上，聽二手雜貨店淘來的黑膠唱片播著老歌，他想起在那張地毯上，索爾帶著他跳阿斯嘉的舞，他想起自己的手被擱在他溫暖的胸膛上。

但是現在索爾不在這裡，也不在地球上，他在做什麼？

索爾在阿斯嘉宮殿的前面，細心栽種著一棵蘋果樹，那是從地球上帶過去的樹苗，隊長送給他的，他以為它可能無法適應阿斯嘉的水土，但他顯然多慮了。

他想起那天在隊長家裡，他帶著他跳家鄉的舞蹈，他想念他的每一種表情，可是他們現在不能見面。

「快點長大吧。」索爾對著樹苗說。

X X X

阿斯嘉的陽光照耀著從地球來的蘋果樹苗，有一個金髮藍眼的阿斯嘉人，會親手為它澆上阿斯嘉的泉水，這株外星植物長得很快，而這個阿斯嘉人每天都在祈禱它早日開花結果，因為等到它果實纍纍的那天，就能跟想念的人見面──

奧丁進入冬眠後不久，索爾就被眾神們召回，暫代國王的職位直到平定周邊星球的騷動，那顆小小的樹苗，是他唯一能寄託情感的對象。

「你又來了。」海姆達爾閉著眼，也知道來者何人。

「讓我看看他。」

每天每夜、相同的要求，索爾會來到彩虹橋邊，望著彼端地球上的那個人，他現在還無法抽身，他只能在這裡看著他，日復一日。

「不下去一趟嗎？一下下應該不會有什麼事。」海姆達爾忍不住提議，看著他們的代理國王這種模樣，他都要心疼了。

「不，我得留在這裡。」索爾笑了下，隨即嘆口氣，「見到他，我還會想回來嗎？」

「我想也是。」海姆達爾也笑了。

X X X

慢跑二十公里回來的史蒂芬脫掉球鞋和一身汗濕的衣服，他打算騎著他的機車來一趟旅行，等梳洗過後打包行李就要出發。

他還想去歐洲，他會在義大利的廣場上餵鴿子，他會在英國的大笨鐘下撐著傘閒逛，而他的確這麼做了。

但史蒂芬難免感到寂寞，他撐著傘走在雨中，突然有顆蘋果滾至腳邊，他撿起它，抬起傘問：

「這是你掉——」

站在他眼前的是一個金髮藍眼的高大男人，他圍著一條紅色圍巾，手上抱了一紙袋的蘋果。

史蒂芬突然紅了眼眶，或許因為感動。

X X X

「我、我以為……」史蒂芬緊握著手上的蘋果，差點要捏爛。

「你以為我不會回來了，是嗎？」金髮藍眼、圍著紅色圍巾的男人開口道，那是索爾──他一手撐著傘，傾身示意讓他把蘋果放回去。

「你怎麼知道我在倫敦？」他把自己的傘收起來，躲到索爾的傘下，替他撐他的那一把。

「海姆達爾看得見。」索爾回答，「我會問他你今天做了什麼、現在又在做些什麼，出任務的時候有沒有受傷……」

「索爾……」

「我想念你，隊長。」

面對索爾露骨的告白，史蒂芬怎樣都說不出〝我也是〞，但他空著的左手抓住了索爾的長圍巾的尾端。

「要去我住的地方嗎？」他小聲地說，好像想把話藏進雨聲裡，「……我可以做蘋果派給你吃。」

「只要能跟你在一起，無論世界的哪個角落，」索爾說，「無論分分秒秒。」


End file.
